Declaración
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Después de tiempo sin verse, Gon decide que es el momento perfecto para decir las cosas como son.


Hunter X Hunter no me pertenece.

Esta viñeta es un regalo para **Gingana** del foro **'Comunidad del Cazador'. **_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_._

* * *

_._

Declaración.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo en el que no se habían visto. Se comunicaban constantemente por correo electrónico, incluso una que otra video llamada —las cuales, cabe destacar, eran en extremo cortas debido a que el albino parecía avergonzarse demasiado cada vez que Gon decía frases como: "te extraño Killua, espero que nos veamos pronto"—, pero el último mensaje que recibió en su celular no esperó que llegara tan luego.

"_Ah pasado mucho tiempo, Alluka se pregunta cómo es Isla Ballena así que, esperando que te encuentres en casa, date por avisado que vamos en camino. Llegaremos dentro de unos días."_

Los nervios se habían apoderado de Gon al instante. El móvil había resbalado de sus manos, producto del profuso sudor que de ellas escapaba. Claro que estaba muy feliz de ver a su mejor amigo después de algo más de un año, pero había una sola cosa que no lo dejaba en paz: ya no era un niño. Al moreno no le había tomado mucho tiempo, luego de que ambos tomaron rumbos distintos, el darse cuenta de que aquello que sentía por Killua iba mucho más allá de una amistad. Gon estaba enamorado de él y era feliz con ese sentimiento que inundaba su pecho pero…¿y si Killua no sentía lo mismo que él? Después de todo, ambos eran chicos y era muy probable que a estas alturas Killua hasta novia hubiese conseguido y él, sincero como era, no podría guardarse aquella declaración amorosa que llevaba meses practicando, pero que nunca pudo decirle en aquellas cortísimas video llamadas.

Killua y Alluka llegaron un sábado por la mañana. A medida que avanzaban por la colina donde se encontraba el hogar de su mejor amigo, Killua sentía acentuarse ese maldito nudo en el estómago que se le formó desde el momento en que puso un pie en el barco con destino a Isla Ballena. Estaba demasiado nervioso, demasiado temeroso, demasiado feliz, demasiado de todo. Era increíble que una persona pudiera sentir tantas cosas a la vez y con tal intensidad. Sin embargo, todo rastro de malos pensamientos fue borrado de su mente al ver la mirada transparente y luminosa de Gon. Aún con casi dieciséis años, el moreno no cambiaba. Cierto; quizá estaba más alto y su cuerpo mucho más tonificado, su piel canela brillaba con la luz del sol y su sonrisa estaba más amplia que la última vez que lo vio. ¿Acaso Gon estaba igual de contento por su reencuentro?... ¿Y si Gon también estaba nervioso, y si sentía lo mismo que él? No tuvo tiempo de seguir con sus cuestionamientos, pues fue estrujado por el abrazo de su amigo.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de verte, Killua! —Vociferó—. Cuando recibí tu mensaje apenas podía creerlo, no puedo creer que estés aquí.

El albino quedó petrificado, pero salió rápidamente del paso. —¿¡Qué te pasa, idiota!? ¿Cuándo comenzarás a avergonzarte por decir ese tipo de cosas?... Definitivamente no tienes remedio —suspiró y sonrió—. Me alegra mucho verte, Gon.

Luego de saludar a todos en casa, darse un buen baño y comer la deliciosa comida de Mito, Alluka se había ido a la cama inmediatamente, excusándose con el cansancio que le produjo el viaje. Esto les dio la oportunidad a los jóvenes Cazadores de ponerse al día con sus respectivas vidas. Lo único que empañó la mirada de Gon durante la jornada, fue el saber que no estarían más de una semana juntos.

—Entonces, ¡vamos a aprovechar al máximo el tiempo! —Exclamó Gon, tomando al albino de un brazo y arrastrándolo fuera de casa.

Y así fue. Llevaron a Alluka a conocer el bosque, el río y le enseñaron a pescar. La pequeña estaba fascinada con la isla; seguramente tuvo la misma sensación que tuvo su hermano la primera vez que estuvo ahí.

Mito también estaba feliz; hace muchos meses que no veía a Gon tan alegre. Aunque él no le había dicho nada y ella no aprobaba del todo aquello, sabía que su hijo —porque eso era Gon para ella— estaba enamorado de Killua. Sólo esperaba que el moreno tuviera la oportunidad de decírselo y para eso, decidió meter mano. Invitó a Alluka a ir de compras junto a la abuela y así recorrer una parte de la Isla que los chicos no le habían mostrado.

Ese día, Mito les encargó cuidar la casa. Inconscientemente, Gon tuvo la corazonada de que esta sería su única oportunidad. Por otro lado, Killua sentía un sismo de considerables proporciones en su cuerpo.

—Hay algo que he querido decirte hace mucho —habló el moreno—. La verdad es que estoy muy nervioso y tengo miedo de que te vayas después de saberlo pero…

—¡Habla de una buena vez! ¿Desde cuándo te das tantos rodeos? —Killua se había molestado. Por su cabeza celosa, también cruzó la idea de que Gon pudiera tener novia y no supiera como presentársela.

El moreno cerro fuerte los ojos y lo dijo a viva voz: —¡Estoy enamorado de ti, Killua! —Abrió un ojo para observar el rostro perplejo y ruborizado de su amigo—. ¿Estás bien Killua?, ¿estás molesto? Sabía que no era una buena idea decírtelo.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Killua estaba divagando en la dimensión desconocida ahora. Estaba feliz porque él también quería a Gon pero no quería ni podía demostrarlo, la vergüenza era superior.

—¡Di algo! —Exigió el moreno.

Una sonrisa fugaz cruzó los labios del albino y justo en ese momento Mito, la abuela y Alluka entraban por la puerta.

—Alluka…¿te molesta si nos quedamos más tiempo de lo pensado? —Preguntó.

—¡Por supuesto que no, me encanta Isla Ballena! —Gritó la pequeña, eufórica.

—Bien, supongo que nos quedaremos por un tiempo indefinido —dijo, dirigiendo su mirada a Gon—. Ahí tienes tu respuesta —y le guiñó un ojo.

Mito fue la única que entendió el significado de aquella última frase. Ella y Gon, quien no cabía en su felicidad.

.

.

* * *

Como todos saben, el KiruGon no es lo mio. De hecho, el yaoi en sí no lo es (mucho). Puse mi mejor esfuerzo en esta viñeta y de verdad espero que te haya gustado, y que le haya gustado a todos los que estén leyendo.

Un review no quita mucho tiempo, así puedo saber sus opiniones.

¡Nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad!


End file.
